Never to Fly Again
by Yaoi Faerie
Summary: When the world has ended, Minako, the soul survivor of the Earth, is sent to a new dimension in hopes of finding true happiness. In this new world, she befriends and kind boy by the name of Quatre. **Written for Bekki! ^_^v Chapter One is up! and its writ
1. Prologue - Le Stelle (The Star)

Onegai, iie, senshi

I'm starting a new fic! Haha.. -_-;; I know I know.. I have to work on my others ones.. Well I'm writing this for Bekki!! So can you guess what it's about? Yup! Minako/Quatre! *grins* ..Okay.. for this I decided to name all my chapters after tarot cards which I'm totally obsessed with! I love my cards! ^_^v I'll give you a little short description on the significance of the card I guess.. just so you know why I chose it. 

And this fic was named and truly inspired by PrincessVenus' poem, Never to Fly Again. I haven't asked for her permission to use it... uh oh. Demo, I'm sure she'll be okay with it! *crosses fingers* 

BTW, The prologue is almost identical to my prologue from the Change of Fate..exept its with Minako.. and it's a little bit crappier.. sorry! But I'm sooo tired! I promise the next chapters will be cooler though.. I even think I have more planned for this than my other fics! LOL Okay here goes!

Onegai – Please  
Iie – No  
Senshi – Soldiers  
Kami sama - Oh God  
Hayaku – Hurry  
Gomen – Sorry  
Arigatou - Thank You  
Nani - What?  
Minna – Everyone  
Ginzuishou - Silver Imperium Crystal  
(Tell me if I forgot anything!)

Disclaimer :: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.. and I don't own the poem *Never to Fly Again* which was excellently written by PrincessVenus

Dedications :: To Bekki-san aka PrincessVenus! She's the reason I'm even writing this! *waves happily at Bekki* Hiii!! Here's to you!

**Le Stelle** (The Star) (Here's part of a short description taken from one of my books) – _A dream is about to be realized or a particular area of your life will soon bring you fulfillment and happiness. Be positive, have hope, and trust that all will be well. If you have recently been ill, unhappy or depressed, you will soon feel much better._ (You'll see why I chose this card towards the end.. it took me a while just to find one!)_ _

Poem by PrincessVenus

Eyes  
Filled with a salty ocean  
A flowing stream that will know no end  
  
Ears  
A curse on my life  
Letting me hear what my heart longs to block  
  
Mouth  
Pleading, begging  
Yet reaches no one  
  
Wings  
Bound with the cords of eternal hopelessness  
Never to fly again  
  
Never to fly again 

Title: Never to Fly Again  
Prologue: Le Stelle - The Star  
Author: Sailor X

Darkness.. Silence.... 

Death.

These were the only things that could be seen. Darkness has taken over all, silence has claimed the air, and death has been bestowed upon the fate of the Earth. She closed her eyes, listening to the calm breeze.. her ears reaching out in hopes of finding any signs of life. A small whimper could be heard coming from the girl lying on her lap.

"Usagi-chan.. just hang on a little longer..." she whispered to her friend, tears pouring out of her eyes. "Onegai... don't die Usa-chan.. you can't die.."

It had brought this horrible end to the world, it being Chaos. It knew that it wouldn't defeat us, so it destroyed itself... along with the Earth.

"Minako-chan.. I'm dying." Usagi said struggling.

Her attention diverted back to her friend.

"Iie Usagi-chan.. don't talk like that.. you're not gonna die.." she said with a smile. "You're not going to die.."

Usagi had saved her.. even though she was injured, she used her last ounce of strength to save her.

****FLASHBACK****

"Ignorant fools." cackled the voice of Chaos. "You think you have defeated me?"

The senshi looked up to their enemy, eyes full of confusion.

"HAHAHAHA! I might die.. but I'm taking all of you with me.. to Hell! HAHAHAHA"

"Oh Kami-sama.." whispered Mercury. "He's going to self destruct!!"

"You were always the smart one weren't you Mercury. Well, that doesn't matter now since this entire world is going to die! HAHAHA!"

Chaos' form was beginning to glow a deadly color of purple, which was expanding slowly. A strong wind picked up, they all had to hold on to something to prevent themselves from flying away.

"Hayaku!! Protect the Princess!!!!" Jupiter yelled through the chaos.

Usagi was lying on the nearby ground, covered in her own blood. She fought Chaos and the fight had left both of them injured, but she was not as badly injured as it was. Demo, it still left her exhausted and hurt. Minako was the closest to the Princess so she struggled through the wind and shielded her friend's body with her own.

Usagi looked up, "Minako-chan.. Arigatou."

"Gomen Usagi.. We couldn't protect you.. now we're all going to die."

"Iie.. not all of us."

"Nani?"

Usagi lifted her hands out in front of her and a small silver jewel slowly appeared between her palms. 

Minako's eyes widened with fear, "Iie Usagi!! Don't d.."

Her sentence was cut short as Chaos literally erupted, a dark aura could be seen slowly moving outwards from where his form used to stand. Before it could reach them, a silver barrier surrounded itself around the two of them. 

"Nani.."

Minako weakly stood up and looked out the barrier to see her friends distintegrate one by one by the dark aura. She gasped. The world was slowly going into an eternal darkness.. they were all dying yet she was protected. She looked back down at her friend to see her visibly struggling to keep the barrier up. In a few seconds.. it was over, and the barrier disappeared.

(A/N: sorry not that detailed..very very tired.)

****END FLASHBACK****

"Gomen minna-chan.." whispered Usagi. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you all."

She looked up at Minako, "Demo, I managed to save you Minako-chan.. I'm..so glad."

"Usagi.." Minako managed to get out between sobs.

"Minako-chan.. my time is almost up.. there's...there's something I want to give you."

She closed her eyes in concentration and the same silver jewel that had saved them not so long ago appeared. It moved up and became one with the princess of Venus.

"The ginzuishou.." She felt a new power flow through her. "Iie Usagi.. IIE!! The ginzuishou is yours.. take it back.. onegai.. take it back..."

"Iie Minako-chan. I'm dying remember? I'm passing on my powers to you.." she took a small breath, "Arigatou Mina-chan... Sarabada.."

"Iie Usagi-chan..don't say that..." she closed her eyes trying to surpress the tears. "Usagi?...Usagi-chan?? USAGI!!!!" She shook her friend but still received no answer.

"Iie... this can't be happening.. iie.." Her body started trembling uncontrollably, she scrunched up her fists and let out a painful cry. 

"IIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She didn't bother wiping the tears away now, who would see her? She looked down and saw a smile plastered over her friend's face. She bent down and embraced her, holding on to her as if she would never let go. In a matter of seconds, Usagi's body disintegrated leaving silver sparkles floating in the air as the only sign that she had once been there.

Minako pulled herself off the ground and stared at the emptiness which surrounded her. She started to walk slowly, having no idea where she was going. What was left of the buildings around her were pitch black and the sky shone with a horrifying red. She continued to walk, looking around hoping to find any life..

There was nothing.

Her steps started slowly faltering, she couldn't walk for much longer.. yet she forced herself to. She shivered at the coldness around her. Suddenly, she sunk down to her knees. Her eyes tried to focus but it did no good. She collapsed forward and lay there unconscious in this world of darkness and death.

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

_'Minako-chan..'_

A grunt was heard from the girl lying on the ground.

_'Minako-chan.. wake up.'_

She reluctantly lifted herself up from her lying position. "What do you want.."

She looked up to see all of Usagi's forms surrounding her. They were all there, Princess Serenity, Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Moon, Eternal Sailor Moon.. they were all there smiling at her. 

"Nani.. where am I."

All of the Usagis started to spin rapidly around her rendering her dizzy, they merged into one body. Usagi walked towards her friend and sat down next to her.

"Ossu Minako-chan!"

"U..Usagi!!" she cried lunging herself onto her friend, giving her a tender embrace.

"Hey! Calm down!" Usagi said giving a small giggle. "I don't have long to speak anyway.."

"Gomen.. I'm just so happy to see you.."

Usagi smiled, "Minako.. our world has fallen, I'm sure you know that." She waited for Minako to nod, "And you're the only one left.. I'm sending you somewhere else... somewhere where you can help out, somewhere where you can be happy.."

"I.. I understand."

"Gomen Minako-chan.. I'm sorry that you are all alone now.. demo, don't worry.. All will turn out alright, you'll see."

Minako shed a tear, "Hai Usa-chan.. is there anything else?"

"We all wanted to say Goodbye.. and Good luck." a voice spoke from behind.

Minako turned and was met with the faces of all the senshi.

"Min..Minna-chan!!" she cried out lunging herself at them. They all spent the next few minutes laughing and enjoying themselves.

"Minako-chan.. it's time." spoke Usagi. She walked towards her friend, "You now hold the power of the ginzuishou.."

"Hai.. Arigatou Usa-chan." She hugged her friend.

"I'm going to miss you Minako-chan.. Good luck, I know you will find true happiness.. and don't forget.. we'll always be with you." She pulled away and kissed Minako's forehead lightly.. at Usagi's touch, she disappeared.

Usagi pulled out a locket from her pocket and opened it. She looked at the two pictures which were shown inside.. One of her dear friend Minako, and the other of a young man with platinum blonde hair, a caring facade shown on his face.

"True Happiness.." she whispered once more.

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

Minako's eyes fluttered open and she found herself taking deep breaths. She thought of what has happened and it brought tears to her eyes. She looked around and noticed she was in a very expensively decorated room.

"Where am I..?"

The door suddenly swung open to reveal and kind boy with platinum blonde hair and clear blue eyes which radiated with innocence. 

He gave her and heart warming smile, "So you're finally awake.."

::End Prologue::

~Okay I know that was really crappy..even crappier than my other prologue which was supposed to almost be exactly like this. Demo, I don't really care..I couldn't sleep..and every time I can't sleep. I write! Sorry I didn't write parts for my other fics! Hehehe..but I wanted to start this! Great..now I have three fics to work on.

Oh that's right..hey... go read my Digimon/Sailor Moon fic.. it's called Kurayami. I had 23 reviews for my prologue..but then only 7 for my chapter 1! Geez..I think people are starting to dislike it so I might not continue..but I think I will since it's like.. my favorite fic that I'm writing! But if people don't want me to write it.. I might as well not because I want to write it for you guyz! So please please tell me what you think..it would mean A LOT to me.

Oh and there's no point on telling me who you want Minako to be with.. isn't it obvious? Plus remember, I'm writing this for PrincessVenus so of course it's going to be quatre-chan! You can tell me if you want any of the other scouts to make an appearance or something...but it will be centered around Minako/Quatre. I guess that's it! Ja!

PS... go read my sm/dm fic! *grins* onegai! I'm beggging you! *blushes* and REVIEW! Start reviewing now! Because no reviews reallly leaves me discouraged. Arigatou! You don't even have to say much.. just a simple.. continue.. or something like that will be enough! K. Ja for real now!~


	2. Chapter One - La Papessa (The High Pries...

~Kay

~Kay.. I didn't write this chapter! PrincessVenus did and I wanna thank her a million times for doing this. I'm on vacation right now, I have been for two weeks.. and will be for the next week. I'm coming home after that for a week then leaving for paris for a month. Lol, so I can't really work on any of my fics..

I know that I originally wrote this story for her, so its kinda weird that shes writing a chapter to a story written for her… hehe.. but I'm not complaining.. shes one of the best authors I've seen! ^_^ 

Disclaimer :: We don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

****

La Papessa (The High Priestess) (Once again taken from a book of mine..) – This card symbolizes dreams, knowledge and intuition. You will soon be learning new lessons and gaining fresh insights into the world, provided you follow your gut feeling. The High Priestess can sometimes represent a man or woman, often older than you, who will act as an adviser and helper. If you are worried about something, this card suggests that you should delay reaching any important decisions until you have a better idea of what's involved.

Never to Fly Again

Chapter One: La Papessa (The High Priestess)

Author: PrincessVenus

Minako's eyes fluttered open and she found herself taking deep breaths. She thought of what has happened and it brought tears to her eyes. She looked around and noticed she was in a very expensively decorated room.

"Where am I..?"

The door suddenly swung open to reveal and kind boy with platinum blonde hair and clear blue eyes which radiated with innocence. 

He gave her and heart warming smile, "So you're finally awake.."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Minako gasped at the sight of the stranger. Pulling up her covers, she tried to hide her tear stained face. "Who are you?" she asked, her voice shaking so that her words were barely audible. But the kind boy understood every word.

He slowly and gently stepped towards her, making sure not to frighten her. "My name," he said, holding out his hand as soon as he was close enough, "Is Quatre Raberba Winner. I found you, unconscious in my garden, so I brought you inside to get some rest."

Minako took his hand slowly, not sure of the wisdom in her decision, but the boy's kindness told her that she could trust him. "Arigato.." she said quietly, a bit calmer this time. She accepted his hand, and suppressed a gasp as their skin connected. She could feel his purity, his kindness, his innocence.

Quatre smiled. "It's nothing. I'm glad to help." he said as he sat down in a nearby chair. "And what might your name be, princess?" 'Did I just say that?' he wondered to himself.

Minako frowned. 'Princess..' she thought, 'Princess, Guardian.. I am not worthy of those titles. 'My name is Minako, it means beautiful little child. I am not beautiful. I am a coward...' she continued to think. But what could she do? She sighed, and answered his question. "My name is Minako." she said, quietly, sadness clearly detectable in her voice.

"That's a beautiful name." Quatre said soothingly, "And very fitting."

Minako didn't have to try not to blush. She couldn't. All emotion had left her, except for sadness, and anger. 

"So do you know what happened? How you got here?" Quatre asked, trying to break the silence.

She stayed silent as a few crysalline tears shimmered on her cheeks. 

Noticing this, Quatre brushed his hand against her cheek, wiping away her tears. "It's all right," he said softly, "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." he said sadly, feeling her pain. Being an empath sure did have it's disadvantages at times.

Minako buried her head in her hands and began to sob. Quatre immediately sat next to her and held her in a comforting embrace. "It's all my fault!" she cried as Quatre stroked her hair, trying to soothe her. "I let her die! I failed to protect the queen!"

Quatre was curious, but didn't ask any questions. "Go on.." he suggested softly.

Minako took in a few deep breaths until the sobbing finally stopped. For some reason, she trusted Quatre. She felt safe with him. "My job.." she sniffed away some tears, "My job and soul purpose is...was to protect Neo-Queen Serenity. But I failed! Chaos attacked, and she died! Saving me! I'm not worthy to be a senshi!" once more, her voice was filled with sobs.

"Neo-Queen Serenity?" Quatre asked, trying not to show his shock. "Miss..." he said, "What year are you from?"

"3015..." she answered, calming down again. "What year is it now?"

"AC 198.." came the reply.

Minako froze. "AC...?? What is that??"

"It stands for After Colony." Quatre answered. "Miss Minako, you're 6183 years in the future..."

"What??" she asked, shakily. "The Ginzuisho..." she said to herself, "It sent me to the future..."

"Ginzuisho?" Quatre asked, confused, "Miss, the Ginzuisho has been missing for thousands of years, no one has been able to-" he stopped and stared wide-eyed at Minako, holding the Ginzuisho right in front of his face. "Y-You have it?"

Minako nodded, sadly.

"So it's all true.." he said in awe. "The ginzuisho really does exist..."

Minako nodded. "Why? Hasn't it always?"

Quatre looked to the ground. "I always believed that it did, but most people believe it to be a myth."

"A myth?"

"Yes," Quatre answered her, "The story is that thousands and thousands of years ago, the whole entire earth was at peace. Until one day, the incarnation of evil itself destroyed the earth, and all the life that inhabited it. However, as a last attempt, the Queen used her powers to save the life of her strongest warrior, so that one day, once the new earth was formed, there would be peace once more. This warrior would take her Queen's place and rule the galaxy."

Minako's face turned white. This couldn't be true...but, how did he know all of this? Was she really destined to be the Queen? 'Never..' Minako thought to herself, 'I am not strong enough...' "It is a myth.." she said sadly.

Quatre looked at her with a questioningly. "But you just said..."

"Crystal Tokyo did exist," Minako said softly, "But the prophecy...that can't happen. I'm the only survivor....I'm not strong enough to take Selenity-hime's place."

Quatre frowned slightly. He could see the pain in her eyes. Her soul was overwhelmed with guilt. "I'm very sorry, Miss Minako. While I'm afraid that I can't do anything for your friends, please tell me how I can help you."

Minako sniffed away some tears and forced a smile. "Thank you, Quatre-san."

Quatre returned her smile. "Please, just call me Quatre."

"Then you just call me Minako. None of that Miss stuff..."

Quatre smiled even more to see that the princess was cheering up. He was glad to see her happy. Gods, did she have a gorgeous smile... Quatre shook his head. His cheeks were growing hot, he could feel his blush.

Suddenly, Quatre's pager went off. He looked down at it and frowned. "I'm sorry Minako," he apologized, 

"Something has come up. Will you please excuse me?"

Minako nodded. "Thank you very much, Quatre." she said.

"If you need anything, call for one of my servants. They will make sure that you are comfortable." he said, standing up.

"Okay..Arigato."

Quatre smiled once more. "Forget about it. It's nothing. I should be home in a few hours."

"All right. Have a good time!"

  
Quatre tried not to laugh. A good time was never a possibility on a mission. He turned to leave and stopped. They both stared at each other, realizing that they were still holding hands.

"Goodbye, Princess." he said, taking his hand from hers and brushing it across her cheek. He then turned to leave.

"Goodbye, my Tenshi..." Minako whispered to herself, as she took her hand and placed it where Quatre's was just a moment ago. Maybe she could forget about all that had happened. Maybe she could finally lead a normal life.

::End Chapter One::

Never to Fly Again (Poem by PrincessVenus)

Eyes  
Filled with a salty ocean  
A flowing stream that will know no end  
  
Ears  
A curse on my life  
Letting me hear what my heart longs to block  
  
Mouth  
Pleading, begging  
Yet reaches no one  
  
Wings  
Bound with the cords of eternal hopelessness  
Never to fly again

Never to fly again

  
~_Wasn't that awesome guyz? I wanna thank you again for doing this bekki! Hehe. I'll try to write the next chapter to this fic during the one week I am home.. but I have to update my other stories too! I posted a message asking if anyone was interested in helping me with my sm/dm fic but no one answered to it. ;_; So if you are interested in that… Your help would be much appreciated. Thanx! And I'll try to work on change of fate too.. kekee. Bai!_  



End file.
